Tails and Me
by Cream Star
Summary: Tails and Cream get stranded in the wild and have to find their way home, forming their relationship along the way. From Cream's point of view.


**Tails and Me**

Prologue:

A thousand year menace has been throttled. Long efforts and courage have led to Nergal's demise, allowing peace to return once again. But hidden under Nergal's issues, Eggman still lurked. As they continue to fight for their freedom, Sonic and his colleagues stay on the battlefields to fend Eggman away from their homes. Ready to bring aid with a Chaos Emerald, Tails and Cream have been sent to find the powerful jewel to aid their allies, but, as happens often, they may find the search harder than expected…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cloudy day; we were passing by a nice, snowy mountain down below. Me and my friend Tails were out looking for a Chaos Emerald, a pretty jewel that has a lot of power. I had volunteered to come with Tails on the mission. We were going to have to land in the area; Tails' plane can find Chaos Emeralds, but it was very cold. Tails had warned me that it wasn't going to be warm, even in the plane, so I dressed up for it, but it still made me shiver.

I held Cheese, my best Chao friend, close to keep her warm and asked Tails: "How far is the Emerald?"

"We've almost got it." Tails replied, completely confident in him self. "We'll be done here soon." He assured me.

I smiled, I trusted Tails was right. I peered out the window; below I could see some snow in a forest and the sprinkle of flakes near the window. I rarely got, or still don't get, much of a chance to see snow. It's usually too warm for any snow to fall. This rare sight out of the plane was very beautiful; the trees seemed to be blessed with a sheet of peace and tranquility. Cheese poked up next to me to see as well.

I sat back and sighed. I really wanted to land and play in the snow, but I knew that wasn't what we were there for. Maybe, when we were done, we could play if I asked Tails. He probably wouldn't mind.

Cheese, a blue and yellow Chao with a bow tie, sat with me again. Chao are bubbly, rain dropped shaped creatures about the size of a cat. Cheese is my best friend; I've known her almost all my life. I was trying to bring her with me this time, having been leaving her behind before. Lately, it had just been too dangerous for Cheese to come with me on adventures, but today I decided to take her with me for more time together.

But it wasn't just a friendship that kept us together; I was the guardian of all Chao. A special person, picked to lead and control them. All Chao had an attraction to me. Right in the plane, I could feel Cheese next to me and Chao all around me, most in gardens where they should be.

I also had a faint feeling of Tails in front of me. I wasn't completely adapted to picking up other people, but it seemed to be registering slowly into my abilities. Without any powers, I knew he was concentrating hard on flying the Super Tornado, his newest plane design. But, it seemed like he still had a spot for me amongst his work, recognizing that I was with him.

It's very difficult to explain, how me and Tails had grown together. It had been quite different than with my normal friends, Tails just seemed… special. We had crossed more than once in adventures and situations, now it seemed like we were always put together. It was an attachment. Sometimes, I just couldn't help but think about him, and want to go do things with him. And sometimes it led to greater experiences, where I really find my feelings for him. Playing in the snow with him would've been like that, it would've brought extra fun to the play, knowing he had the same feelings back to me. He had told me before he cares for me, but he now he didn't like to mention it, though I had been overcome to share mine with him.

"It's so pretty outside…" I ended up saying.

"Yeah," he replied, "it's quite something."

I sat back in the silence of the aircraft, with only the humming of the engines to hear. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the plane shook violently. I held on to my seat to not get hurt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I think we've got company." Tails said.

I checked out of the window again, a flying Eggman robot seemed to be swooping around the plane.

"Hold on!" Tails called. I sat back and didn't move.

Tails took the plane down and returned up to fire at the miniature robot. The robot was fast and hovered out of the way. It returned fire, hitting our plane with lasers. Tails didn't give up though, he turned to it and launched some missiles, but even those were not fast enough to catch the robot. The robot moved its arm and revealed its own missile launcher. It fired them at us, Tails quickly jerked the plane to avoid them, but they seemed to track us.

Tails growled. "What's the matter?" I asked in wonder.

There was another crash before he could answer. The robot started firing lasers again; forcing Tails to try and avoid them while the missiles trailed closer behind him. I held on to Cheese tight to wait for what might happen.

There was an explosion and Tails called for me.

"Hold on, we're losing altitude!"

I could feel the plane descend, and then a crash, and then nothing.

* * *

"Cream! Cream!" I was woken by Tails soft voice. He starred down at me with concern. I shook myself and sat up. Cheese sat next to me, she must've woken up before me. She jumped back into my arms. I looked to my right and saw the Super Tornado, broken and dented all over the place. 

"Oh dear," I said, "are you alright Tails?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but how are you?" he replied.

"Um…" I checked to make sure I wasn't hurt. "I'm fine too." I looked at the plane again. It didn't look like we were going to be able to fly it. "But what are we going to do now?"

Tails, an orange and golden two tailed fox, frowned at his muzzle. "I'm not sure… I don't think I can fix the Tornado without any tools…"

"What does that mean?" I grew concerned.

"We… might be stuck here for a while…" He hanged his head. "I'm sorry… I couldn't out run the robot…"

I grew sad now, seeing Tails put blame on himself. "No," I bent closer to him, "it's not your fault, don't say it is." He looked at me and smiled. I was overcome by my feelings and lightly kissed him on his cheek. His smile shrank to a shy one and he blushed slightly. I couldn't help but think how cute he was at the moment.

Tails stood up and began to head for his destroyed plane. "I'm going to see what supplies we have to use. Wait here Cream." He marched to the plane and began to investigate it.

My name is Cream. I'm a light tan rabbit with darker shades around my eyes and on my forehead. At the time I wore a purple coat and I put on some warmer gloves. I was still young, only eight years old, but the past two years had felt like a life time of adventure. I also had a sealed left eye that I could not open that was injured over a year ago. So I only was half sighted.

I decided to see where we may be. The plane had crashed on a ledge on the mountain we were flying over. I looked over the edge of the wide ledge to see a wide, sloping hill that led into a forest pretty far away. The mountain was more wide than tall.

I went back to my friend Cheese and sat next to her in the snow. I didn't want to miss my chance at being able to play in it. Feeling its soft and cold texture, I picked up a ball of it. It felt like almost nothing in my hand, a ball invisible to touch. I glanced at Tails, who was digging through the plane, and was tempted. Knowing it would cause no harm, I threw the snow at his head. He turned to me after it hit, I smiled and giggled. Tails laughed a little too, and then threw a little back at me. I didn't mind it, seeing the play in it.

I left Tails alone and laid down in the soft cushiony snow. The sky was cloudy, but a pleasant light grey. I could pick up the soothing blows of the wind with my big ears; it made me want to fall asleep, but I couldn't, Tails would be ready soon. I almost did doze off before Tails called for me.

"Alright, Cream!" I sat up and looked over to him. He had a small backpack of things and seemed eager to get moving. "Let's get moving!"

"To where?" I asked. "Is there a way to call Sonic?" Sonic is another one of my friends, he was in charge of most of the things we had to do.

Tails shook his head. "I'm afraid all of our communications can't operate. We'll have to hike out of here."

"Hike?" I frowned. "How far are we from home?"

"We flew for about 15 minutes," he explained, "we can't be too close. We should start now; it may take a day or two if we don't work fast."

I grew worried all of a sudden. Tails and I were now stuck together on a snowy mountain, with maybe miles of forest to trudge through. My mother would've had no idea where I was.

Tails seemed to notice my distaste. "Don't worry," he tried to assure me, "I've got supplies and everything. We'll be home in no time." He glanced over to the horizon, snowed trees grazing the ground. "I don't like the looks of those clouds." He mumbled. I checked as well. The clouds he was seeing were much darker than the ones I had just saw, a storm must've been coming.

I almost jumped in surprise as Tails grabbed my hand. He smiled gently to me. "Let's go." I became encouraged all of a sudden to get going as well. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

With no other option, I grabbed Cheese and followed Tails down the ledge, onto the large hill below.

* * *

It didn't take long for the storm to catch up to us. As we pushed through the snow of the mountain towards the forest, the wind began to pick up. It got much colder than it already was and there was no way I could keep myself warm. I shivered as I held Cheese in my arms. Tails was still ahead of me, but he seemed just as cold, despite his jacket and fur layers. 

The storm didn't let anything go easy. Snow began to fall as well and blazed out into the wind, so the air was filled with frozen crystals, but the crystals pelted our faces and made the wind even colder! I made sure I didn't lose sight of Tails, keeping as close as I could to him.

"It's…so cold…" I shivered. Cheese sounded an agree.

"I know…" Tails murmured. "But we have to keep moving…"

I nodded and kept moving, not even sure where we were anymore. As I moved through the snow, I felt my legs grow weak from the cold and walking. I couldn't keep moving, and eventually tripped over and fell in the snow.

"Cream?" Tails turned in the blizzard to me. He ran over and helped me back up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes… I can keep moving…" I didn't want to let Tails down. Yet I stumbled as I came to my feet. Cheese had fallen from my hands and tried to help me.

"Here, maybe we should stop here for the night." Tails suggested.

"But… we have to keep moving…"

"But this is dangerous weather. I can make a fire and we can keep warm. You need to rest and wait this out."

Tails looked terrible concerned for me. It made me feel warmer, but I knew he was right. It was too cold to keep going and the blizzard showed no sign of stopping. Suddenly, the snow didn't seem like so much fun anymore…

* * *

Using wood and a lighter Tails had with him; we were able to start a camp fire to keep us warm. There was no place to use as shelter, so we had to sit in the snow and cold, dieing blizzard to be near the flame. Tails was making sure it wouldn't go out, while I tried to keep warm. Holding Cheese close, I began to imagine being at home, where it was always warm and comfortable, but I couldn't help but think about what my mother might be doing right now. She could've been worrying about me, she had no idea where I was and could tell it was getting late. I hated seeing my mother worried or scared. 

Thinking about it, a tear rolled down my cheek. Cheese moaned at me, not liking me sad, but I couldn't help it. I sniffled and felt weak, Tails wasn't crying about it. He was brave and didn't worry, but I couldn't seem to do that.

Tails looked over to me and joined me where I was in the snow. He tried to smile and put an arm around me. "What's the matter?" He asked.

I snuffled again. "I'm sorry…" I said. "I'm not as strong as you are… I shouldn't be worrying…"

Tails shook his head. "Not strong enough? Cream, you know you're much stronger than I am."

"But… you don't worry… you're so brave… I'm scared of what might happen…" I glanced at him; he was smiling, trying not to make the situation look bad.

"It's alright to be scared, Cream." He pulled me in and hugged me. "I'm a little worried too. I had never thought this was going to happen." He sighed. "Just don't worry, everything will be fine."

I let myself be pulled into Tails arms and laid against him and automatically believed what he told me. I'd always loved how soft he was, it made it much warmer. I peered up at his face, he was watching me uneasily. I could see he wasn't perfectly calm holding me, but I felt so my head spin with emotions for him.

Both of us became overcome. We reach out, found each others lips, and joined together. The kiss was full of both of us, a share of love that warmed my heart ten times over. It didn't last long, but it filled me with joy, destroying my worries. Neither of us blushed afterwards, absorbed in our own feelings. I continued to lie in his arms; he curled his tails around me and stuck together. It suddenly didn't feel cold anymore, but as if I was in my home again, toasted and warm. With the peace and serenity of the situation, we eventually fell asleep.

* * *

As I stirred awake the next morning, I finally noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything since the previous afternoon. The fire was out and Tails was already awake, sitting up and waiting for me. He didn't seem too happy anymore, unlike last night. 

"Good morning." I greeted him. I checked on Cheese next to me, who was still asleep.

"Good morning." Tails replied and turn towards me and Cheese.

"Do we… have anything to eat?" I lifted Cheese into my arms gently. I tried not to disturbed her, but she stirred awake anyway.

"We have only a little bit of snacks." He began to mingle through his backpack and handed me a few cookies and a bag of chips. We lacked any real food to eat, so I had to share my small amount with Cheese. I really wanted one of my mother's breakfasts right then, my stomach yelled for something more worthwhile, but I knew we didn't have anything. I ate what I had and didn't complain.

"Let's get going again." Tails said. I nodded in agreement. We began to move forward again, the blizzard gone and the fire burnet out. Suddenly, as we ventured off, a laser bolt flew by Tails head, missing him barely.

"W-What!" He jumped and drastically looked around for what shout that. "There!" He pointed into the forest. There, I could make out the shape of somebody, or something. The robot. The one that shot Tails down, it was still around! It floated out of the woods, about the size of a human, but wider.

"Look out!" Tails called out. I jumped away from a laser blast. The robot began firing more rapidly. Tails punched the robot as he got near; it stumbled back, but then fired again at Tails. He leaped and used his tails to allow him to fly away from the robot.

I let go of Cheese, who immediately began flying next to me. I ran through the snow to help Tails, I knew, physically, I was much stronger than him. With a quick thrust, I jabbed a punch at the robot. It was ahead of me. The robot activated its jetpack and flew up into the sky. I flapped my ears and flew up after it. It fired at me, but I sped through and hit the robot back to the ground.

Suddenly, as the robot landed on the ground, there was a creak from the forest around us. A tree collapsed, falling onto the robot. It clanked onto its metal and the robot disappeared into the snow. Tails snickered from beside the tree. I came back to the ground and grinned, it was a very good trick. Now, with the robot appearing to be defeated, we headed out, deeper into the woods.

* * *

The snow's crunch under our feet began to come to a halt. Around us, the snow was melted and only the ground was wet. The forest was alive with life, birds, insects and wildlife could be heard about. Tails continued to walk ahead of me through the trees. The forest wasn't dense at all, but very easy to navigate through. The sun heated us from above, giving the green scenery a shine, as well as Tails him self. 

"Hey Tails," I called out, "do you hear that? It sounds like water."

Tails pauses and nods. "Yeah, a river may be coming up"

"That sounds pleasant." I could imagine a tranquil and serene creek that would soothe any nerve. How romantic… I shook my head, surprised at the sudden thought. I pretended I never considered it.

The river wasn't as peaceful as I hoped it would be. It was actually a vicious, water churning storm of speeding water and rocks. Cheese groaned, floating besides me.

"How will we cross this?" I asked Tails.

He chuckled. "We can fly, can't we?"

"Oh yeah!" I giggled as well, remembering we can fly. Tails spun his tails and began to fly across the river; I grabbed Cheese and followed him using my ears. We both landed safely on the other side, at the edge of the river. Tails began to hike ahead again, but, suddenly, the ground broke underneath him. He slipped and fell into the rushing river. He yelled as it happened, I couldn't stop him in time.

"Tails!" I yelled. I watched as he was swept away by the speeding current. I ran after him along the bank. Luckily, Tails grabbed onto a rock and held on, but he was still stranded in the middle of the river, with no way to swim back to me. "Hold on!" I called out to him. He nodded, but I knew anyway that he would never think of letting go.

I stared at Tails for a moment, pondering what I would do. The most obvious answer was to fly out and get him, but what if I fell? What if I slipped and ended up like Tails? I shook my head. I had to help him, so I would have to be careful.

Once more, I flapped my ears and gave myself flight. Carefully, I glided over the water to Tails. I stuck my hand out so he could grab it. Tails reached for it, I flew closer to help, but nature wasn't on our side that day. My foot slid on the side of Tails' rock. I lost my balance a little and fell slightly, but it was enough to get me caught in the river's current. I couldn't pull myself out and fell in the water. I squealed, thinking I was going to be washed away, but Tails quickly grabbed my arm and I stopped flowing. He pulled me back to his rock, where I held on to not be washed away again.

"I'm sorry..." I groaned to Tails. I had failed to save him.

Tails smiled, despite being trapped in a raging river. "It's alright; we can find a different way out."

"But-Wait!" I froze, suddenly getting an unusual feeling. Something strong was near by, something that had relation to Chao. There was only one kind of power that was so strong. I turned and pointed at a crevice in the side of the river. "A Chaos Emerald!"

Tails was surprised, never thinking it could be around here. He spots it though, a shimmer of light from between two rocks. "How will we get that?" Tails asked.

I watched as Cheese, who was left on shore, glided over to it, having noticed it now too. She couldn't retrieve it though without falling into the river as well, so failed to grab it. My mind raced with options, Tails and I were stuck in a river full of rushing water and a Chaos Emerald hung near the edge of it. The water was splashing against us; I had a hard time keeping it from my mouth. I looked down the river, a log was heading our way, and it was our only way to escape!

"Tails look!" I called and pointed at the piece of wood.

"I've got it!" Tails caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around the log as it passed. I followed his moves.

"Now, kick!" I yelled. Tails saw the plan and kicked the log towards the shore. We pushed it against the dirt siding and scrambled up on to land, soaking with dirty water, gasping and coughing. Tails grinned at me, dripping wet. I smiled back, almost blushing in the process. Cheese hugged me with glee, glad I was safe.

"Let's get that Emerald now." Tails reminded me about the jewel. We began to walk along the shore to where the Emerald was spotted. I reached out along the ledge and pulled the Emerald out of its trap. It shined a beautiful purple in the gleaming sun. Just holding it, I could feel the warm power inside of it.

"Here." I handed the Emerald to Tails, but before he could take it a laser blast shot between us and the Emerald was sent flying into the air. I watched as it splashed into the river and floated its way down stream. Across the river, the robot stood, watching the gem as well. "Oh no!" I cried.

"Don't worry!" Tails said. "Let's follow it; we can beat the robot to it!" He began to run after it before I could reply. I gestured to Cheese to follow me and ran after him.

* * *

The robot was much faster than us with its jet engines, but we ran after it anyway, along the opposite bank of the river. The water began to become more raging, with more rocks multiplying in the water. 

"Tails look!" I pointed up ahead. The water seemed to disappear. We both could hear a rush of the water and feel a slight mist about us.

"A waterfall." Tails said, watching as the robot stopped before it. Eventually, Tails and I stopped as well, peering over the cliff of water. The robot, seeing no other option, used its jet pack to follow the gleaming Chaos Emeralds down the falls. I tried to think quickly; how could I follow the robot? There was only one way down. Climbing would take too long. I don't know what I was thinking, but I jumped into action. Quickly, I kissed Tails on the cheek for my own luck without thinking. He blushed from the sudden peck, but I didn't stay to blush myself. I ran and leaped over the edge of the waterfall.

"Cream!" I heard Tails and Cheese call out for me, but I was already off. I positioned by arms so I would land softly in the pool below. The waterfall was about 80 feet tall, the drop actually felt nice with the mist flowing against me and the wind speeding by. I splashed into the water smoothly and breached the surface as quickly as possible. The river was calmer at the bottom, but I had to struggle to pull myself to shore. Wet once again, I dripped onto land, but didn't waste a second and began chasing after the robot. It now was examining the water for the Chaos Emerald. It noticed me as I approached it, but it was too late to dodge my punch which caused it to stumbled backwards. This robot was much more stable and well built than the usual robots Eggman used.

It pointed its gun and fired at me; I flipped away and ran from his shots. I ran in and punched it again, then kicked it causing it to fall over. Using my strength, I tore the gun off of its arm, revealing the wires and cables working it and then kicked the robot into the river water, throwing the gun in with it. It couldn't handle the water with its open circuits and blew into pieces shortly after.

I sighed and sat down, worn out completely from the fight, the run and all I did to get to where I was. The Chaos Emerald now had stopped flowing; I could see it in the clear and calm water. I reached out for it and took it from the river. It was still in perfect condition, as all Emeralds are. I smiled at its shining surface, I was successful. I looked back over to the waterfall; Tails had made it down with Cheese and was running my way. I waited for him.

"Cream," he caught up and panted, "you… have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. "But look." I showed him the purple Chaos Emerald. He was shocked to see I had retrieved it.

"Wow," he let go of Cheese and took it, "good work."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly from the comment.

Tails sat next to me and dropped his backpack down. "It looks like we need a break."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

Tails handed me a water bottle. I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He smiled back to me and we sat together to rest.

* * *

Tails finished telling his story about an adventure with Sonic. I smiled; I enjoyed hearing the things he's been through without me.

"That sounds exciting!" I commented.

Tails nodded, walking next to me. We were back on our feet and off to home, but the sun was setting already. That Chaos Emerald had sidetracked us quite a bit. We would have to stop soon.

Suddenly, Tails bent over and held his knee, grunting.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" He tried to be brave.

"No, let me see." I bent down and pushed his hand away to see. He had a bandage around his knee. "What happened?"

"I hit it… when I fell in the river…" He explained.

"Oh dear… is it bad?"

"No." He tried to assure me, but I knew he was trying to stop me from worrying. I unraveled the bandage, the wound wasn't that big, but it was unclean and ugly.

"Is it infected?" I asked.

"No… I don't think so…"

"But does it hurt?"

Tails nodded.

I put my hand on his wound and concentrated, gathering Chao power to heal him. I put it in my hand and into Tails, soothing his pain from the wound. He made a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I smiled. The wound was now small and insignificant, but when Tails stood up, he held his head, making me worry again.

"What is it now?" I wondered.

"I don't know…" He continued to hold his head. "I just feel… dizzy… my head hurts…"

I grew even more worried. What if Tails was sick? There was no hospital or anything around us and I couldn't cure sickness. Tails and I were on our own.

I felt his forehead. "You're hot…" I whispered. "I think we should stop for the day. You need to rest."

Tails nodded. "I guess so, I don't feel too good."

"Here." I sat Tails down near a tree. "I'll go get wood for a fire and maybe some food and water."

Tails smiled at me. "Thank you…"

"No problem."

* * *

I gathered as much wood as I could find and used Tails' lighter to start a fire. Tails, who was shivering a little, sat next to it for warmth. I headed back to the river and got some clear water for him, which I dabbed onto some cloth in Tails' backpack and put on his head, to help with his temperature. I only found a few berries and fruits to eat, but gave most of them to Tails. I sat next to him at the fire when I was done; Cheese was worn out and had fallen to sleep. The sun was gone by the time I finished, so we were alone in the dark.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him.

"A little." He looked at me. "Thank you for the help…"

"It's the least I can do." I watched his eyes twinkle in the light of the fire. I was absorbed into him, feeling as light as a feather. "You know…" I began to say. "Maybe this isn't that bad…" Tails raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean… we're together aren't we? We haven't got this much time with one another before. I think we needed this time together."

Tails smiled. "Maybe you're right." He agreed. "Maybe this isn't that bad."

I bent closer to him, grabbing his hand. He blushed slightly, still shy over me, but bent in too. I found the love in his eyes, pleading for me. My heart called for him as well and I didn't let it down. It didn't take long for us to fall into a kiss, stuck in our young love. He felt so soft and smooth in my arms, so comfortable.

Tails pushed off to cough a little. I frowned, worried for him again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I will, don't worry." He smiled, assuring me he would be all right. "Everything will be fine."

I had to believe him, with his innocence still piercing from him. I laid back, worn out from the day and gazed at the glowing stars. With a beautiful evening, my true love next to me and a claming peace, I felt like I had never been happier.

* * *

I startled awake the next morning to hear Tails grunting. I crawled to his side; he was on his die, holding himself.

"Tails!" I called. "Are you alright!"

"I…," he whispered, "feel… terrible…"

"Oh no!" I felt Tails forehead, he was still hot, and by the looks of it, he must've been really sick, but there was no way for me to help him. I had no medicine, no way of soothing him or curing him. Cheese, now awake, sat next to Tails, growing worried as well.

"We better get moving!" I said, and quickly gathered out gear into the backpack. Suddenly, for some reason, I felt very dirty. I noticed, I'd been wearing the same clothes for the past few days! I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, so unused to this way of life. I was usually prepped up and clean, but this felt disgusting.

I had to shake the thought away, Tails was sick and I had to work quickly to save him. I frowned at Tails, who struggled to sit up. I couldn't bare it; I fell to my knees and burst into tears. It seemed impossible, Tails was in horrible condition and I was hopeless. I would never have been able to find a solution, there were no options. I felt so hopeless.

Tails squirmed his way over to me. "What's… the matter?" He asked, still in pain.

I sniffed. "I can't help… we're stuck out here and I can't do anything to help you…"

Tails put his arm around me. "It's okay… I'm not expecting you to do everything…"

"But you're sick…" I wiped my tears. "I don't know what could happen to you."

"I'll be alright…" Tails smiled for me over his sickness. "You don't need to worry, we'll make it." He kissed me lightly on the cheek, forcing me to smile as well.

I helped Tails stand up. "Then let's get moving, my mom must be truly worried…"

"She must be." Tails agreed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Of course."

"I just don't want you passing out while we walk."

"I don't want to hold us up, let's go."

Still concerned for Tails well being, I kept an eye on him as we began to walk ahead, into the forest.

* * *

We stumbled out of the woods suddenly; I nearly tripped over a new, dirt path that had just appeared. We had been walking for quite some time, a lot closer to home than we started. Now, Tails and I stood and looked around at a small town we ran across. It didn't seem to have too many people in it and most looked like farmers.

"Where are we?" I asked Tails, who I was still helping to around.

"I'm not sure… it looks familiar…" He answered. "I think we've fought here before."

I nodded, seeing some familiarity as well. "Let's see if we can find some place to help you."

"I'm fine." Tails didn't want to be treated apparently, being his brave old self.

"Don't be silly, you're sick, you need help."

Tails frowned but gave in; he wasn't going to stop me.

I lead Tails into the town; the houses weren't very modern, but made of wood and smelled like cattle. The citizens weren't much more modern, dirty and clothed like laborers. It made me uncomfortable, seeing these people so much different than me. As we walked into the town, people glanced at us, some staring, probably not have seen people like me and Tails before. I didn't mind it; I was kind of used to it. I felt lucky to not be Tails, who had a large amount of fans who liked to crowd him if he went into a city alone.

I pointed at a building different than the others, I guessed a shop. "Let's try here!"

"Fine." Tails said, not very excited about it.

I held Tails arm and pulled him with me into the merchant place. Inside were a few men over a counter, they stared at us as we entered through their beards.

"Um…" I grew nervous looking at them, "do you… have any medicine? Or anything that may help my sick friend?"

The man chuckled. "We don't serve the likes of you here."

I frowned, unsure of what he meant. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" He slammed his fist on the counter. I jumped. "We don't allow you're type here!"

"But… why?"

"Ever since that dog came here and ruined our town…" He trailed off.

"Who?" Tails asked. "And what did he do?"

"He smashed my store and allowed those robots to invade! Now that I think about it, there were three of them, and I think you were with them!" He pointed at me.

"I… was?" I thought back, seeing if I could remember it. "You mean… with Shield?"

"Was he black?" Tails asked again.

"I think so, but it doesn't matter!" The man yelled. "You two better get, before we have to throw you out!"

"But we just want help!"

"GET!"

Before I could say anything more, a few men grabbed us from behind and quickly threw us out of the store.

"They weren't nice…" I complained.

"Hm…" Tails shook his head. "We're not going to get help from them. We better get going to get home soon…" He coughed as he finished speaking.

"It's them!" We both were startled by the sound of more people. A group of villagers had noticed us now and heard what had happened. They gathered near us, angry and ready to attack us.

"Oh dear…" I couldn't believe people actually hated us, even when we hadn't done anything to them.

* * *

"What do we do?" I asked Tails, we were surrounded by the villagers, and with no clue what they would do to us.

"We'll have to push our way out." Tails said, standing up.

"But we can't hurt them!"

"I know." Tails grabbed my arm. "But they can't fly, can they?" He smirked.

I chuckled. "Nope!" He began to spin his tails and we flew out of the swarm of humans.

"Hey, stop them!" Someone called to us. Tails carried me away from them; I began to flap my ears to help us move along. The humans chased after us below as we flew towards the forest. Looking at them, I remembered how evil and cruel these humans could be, it was because of them I only had one eye. I clenched my fist thinking about it, but held back any feelings that would hurt them.

"Ah…" Tails sighed. I could tell he was getting tired.

"Here, you rest." I said.

"No… we've got to get out of here…"

"But you're sick! I can handle it!"

Tails frowned. "Alright…" He stopped spinning his tails, giving himself a break while I flew for him. I held Tails firmly and landed as we approached the edge of the village.

"We better run now." Tails suggested as the humans ran after us, but as he got to his feet he stumbled and fell back to his knees. "Ow…" He moaned.

"Tails! Are you okay?" I bent next to him and held him.

"Ah…" He groaned. "It hurts…"

I winced, looking back at the humans who had about caught up. I stood up and faced them.

"Stop!" I yelled. The crowd, to my surprise, froze over my voice, about a yard from me and Tails. I continued before they moved on. "What are you doing? This is no way to treat us! We only came here to get help, not to start a big fight over nothing!" Some seemed to listen to me, but others were stubborn on their beliefs. "We're sorry if we caused trouble before, but you must see it wasn't our fault! We really just want to get home, but my friend here is sick and can't keep going. Please, can we just have some medicine and get on our way?"

The villagers began to whisper amongst themselves, debating over whether to help us or not. I preyed they would and weren't as heartless as they seemed. Some nodded in agreement, while others shook their heads in anger.

"Maybe…" Tails struggled to speak. "We could… slip out now…"

"No…" I shook my head. "We should stay and wait. These people need help to figure this out and I'm not going to leave them."

Tails appeared stunned at my persistence at this problem, probably wishing he could get home, but I saw those people in need to see the truth. I couldn't stand to watch them anger over an incident we did to them, I needed to resolve it.

"We are terribly sorry for what happened before." I apologized. "We promise to leave you alone for now on, just please help us out."

"I don't know…" A guy grumbled. "It could be a trick…"

I had no idea how I could be tricking them, but shook my head. "I would never think of doing such a thing."

"Do you promise to leave if we give you something?" I was asked.

"Yes, I promise."

The man that spook nodded. "Fine." His voice was calm and sincere this time, lacking anger or annoyance. "We'll get you some."

My face lit with excitement and my heart jumped hearing the news. "Oh, thank you!" Now we would be able to help Tails and get home! We weren't that far anymore. "Did you hear that Tails!" I turn to him. He was a little pale, stumbled over, but still stunned by my performance.

"Uh… yeah…" He tried to reply. "How… did you do that?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

The villagers gave us some medicine for Tails fever, after a little bit of rest Tails began to recover and we went on our way.

"They only needed to be talked to." I explained to Tails as we walked home. The sun was beginning to set already but I began to recognize where we were. My house wasn't far.

"But it was still amazing; I didn't think we would get out of there." He replied, in awe at my performance still.

I blushed. "Thanks."

We grew silent. I made sure Cheese was alright with me and Tails seemed in perfect condition again. I suddenly remembered something, around this area. I noticed a weird rock coming up on the path; I used that rock as a marker for my garden. I thought for a moment that it would be the perfect place to take Tails before we got home. Once we made it home, we wouldn't be able to have as much time alone together. I remembered how I enjoyed the past few days with him, despite the conditions. One final moment was all I wanted now.

"Um, Tails?" I began to ask.

"Yes?" He turned to me.

"Is it alright if we… stop somewhere?"

"Where?"

"A garden, my favorite one. I want to show you it."

Tails was slightly surprised by my request.

"You… don't have to if you don't want to…" I mumbled.

"No, I'll go! I want to see it!" He grabbed my hand.

"Oh… then… let's go!" I pulled Tails with me and lead him to my garden, my heart ready to enjoy it.

* * *

"Oh, wow Cream, this is amazing!" Tails stared at my secret garden, which I believed had more beautiful flowers than a Chao Garden. Tails seemed to like it.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. "I've never shown this place to anyone before."

"Oh… why did you show it to me?"

"Because… you're special." I grew redder at the comment.

Tails blushed a little as well. He began walking into the meadow, which was full of rich and pleasant flowers of many kinds. I followed him. Tails sighed and sat down in a less dense area, I sat next to him with Cheese.

I sighed. "It's so pretty." I said, watching the sunset before us.

Tails smiled and nodded. "It is."

I couldn't help but move my eyes to Tails; he was looking at me lovingly. I leaned against him, completely controlled by my heart.

"We had such a good time together..." I commented on the past few days. "We got so much closer..."

Tails began to pet my back. "I know... it was so... nice..." He stammered on his words, shy as usual, but the flowers comforted me to act my own.

I slipped a kiss onto Tails' cheek. He blushed. I continued to cuddle into him, absorbed in his soft fur. He kissed me back finally, starting to be caught in as well.

"I love you Cream..." Tails whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Tails..." We closed in and pushed our lips together and kissed, holding each other carefully.

The evening began to set upon us, each other wrapped in our arms. I could just see our future before us, together forever. These five days together, I had to admit, had been the best time of my life. Despite all the troubles we went through, Tails felt natural to me, a complete part of me.

Pretty soon, we would have gone back to my house, where we would questioned by mother and sleep in a fine bed again together, but even with those accommodations, I will never forget the simple and peaceful life we had in the wild. It was short lived, but I have never been closer to the person I love. I hope to have more times such as this, as he agrees on the peace and quiet. Then we'll have more fun and joy than ever, because it'll just be Tails and me...


End file.
